


Escape Routes

by CatS81



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Banter, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatS81/pseuds/CatS81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Fandot Creativity Night 27.02.16 - prompt was 'Say No to This'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape Routes

“Say no, then.”

“I did. I _have_. Multiple times, as I recall.”

“Not in so many words.”

“ _Yes_ , in so many words, Douglas.” Carolyn’s gaze was fierce as she took a step towards him. “Though by all means let me spell it out for you again since your powers of retention appear to have become _woefully_ inadequate.”

“Oh, you’ve made your displeasure and disapproval quite clear.”

“Then what…?”

“But the actual _word_ , Carolyn – that I _haven’t_ heard pass your lips since this whole discussion….”

“Debacle.”

“…began.”

She held his gaze, irritated by the amused glint in his eye, before huffing out a breath. “For goodness sake….”

He grinned in triumph. “One little word, Lyn. That’s all it’ll take to put a stop to it.”

“I wouldn’t give you the satisfaction, idiot.”

His laughter was infuriating. “ _Me_ the satisfaction?”

“Well, that’s what all this is about, isn’t it?”

“What?”

“You – thinking you’re getting the upper hand.”

“As if I would possibly presume.”

“Oh, but you would. In spades.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “Stop looking for an ulterior motive.”

“That’s your entire M.O., Douglas! In everything!”

“Last chance to say ‘no’, Carolyn. Absolutely last chance.”

She looked at him, reluctantly acknowledging the sincerity radiating from his complicated depths, the certainty in the gentle squeeze of his fingers to hers as he set her doubts to rest.

“Oh, come on, then,” she told him, unable to prevent the brusque tone despite the warmth flowing between them. “Let’s get this ridiculous nonsense over with so we can return to some _semblance_ of normality….”

“Only you would describe imminent marriage in those terms.”

She tutted and rolled her eyes, though felt her heart swell unbidden as he followed her into the room, past the small gathering of friends and family, and towards the waiting registrar. 

FIN


End file.
